Blakely
by Ang B
Summary: AU Journey, the gang is in highschool. How far will Courtney go to protect the man she loves?


**Title**: Blakely**  
Disclaimer**: Although I wish I owned the rights to this beautiful couple, I do not. Unfortunately, I don't own anything but the characters I drag in that you've never heard of!**  
Author's Note**: I don't know about you guys, but I'm sick of all this JaSam crap that General Hospital has thrown into the storyline, and today's episode really made me want my Journey back! Unfortunately there's been a lack of Journey stories on here, so I hope to bring back a little of that fan base! Gotta keep the blue eyed beautiful couple's love alive! Please leave reviews, it makes me actually want to keep writing this. I know where I want the story to head, but if you've got any ideas of things you want to see happen, throw 'em at me! I'm willing to try out some of your ideas!

If there was one thing she would never forget, it would definitely be the moment that Jason Morgan walked into her life. Perhaps it was the simplicity of their first conversation, or how nice he'd been, either way; something had made it stick in her mind. For good.

_Jason was three years older than her, in the fifth grade, just like her brother. Sonny, Courtney's brother, had been picking on her all day and, unfortunately, lunch time had brought no change. Courtney, a tiny blinde haired second grader was defenseless against his taunting. She'd tried to ignore him by continuing to eat the cereal she'd been given for lunch, but her efforts proved useless. It was at the moment that a tear fell from her ocean blue eyes when Jason first spoke to her._

_"That's my favorite cereal," he said sitting down across from her at the lunch table, interrupting Sonny in the process. She wasn't sure if he was trying to trick her or not. "I used to not like cinnamon," he continued, "but now I do."_

_"Me too," Courtney replied sheepishly, hiding a smile._

Sure it was silly, but they'd met over that container of Cinnamon Toast Crunch, and ever since they'd made it into some sort of joke. This time, however, there was nothing to smile about. Their relationship had begun, and would now end, over that very same brand of cereal. At least, that was what seemed best at the moment, well, according to her and Carly. Carly had been Courtney's best friend for as long as she could remember, and valued everything she said, no matter how outlandish half the things she said were.

"Court, I know you're scared, but we both know that this is what's best for everyone," Carly said as she stood leaning up against the wall in her best friend's bedroom.

"I know. I don't want to be the girl who held him back. It's just, he'll be here soon and I'm getting cold feet. What if he doesn't accept this? I don't even accept it!" Courtney answered starring downwards at the bowl of cereal she'd set out for Jason, tears welling in her eyes.

Carly hugged her tight and kissed her cheek, "you'll be okay. Call me after."

Courtney nodded as Carly left, now all alone to deal with what was to come. Courtney had just turned seventeen, and had been wrapped up in a relationship with Jason for the last ten years, getting more serious as the two grew older and deeper in love. He'd been her first kiss, her first boyfriend, her first love, and now he'd be her first heartbreak as well. Jason was older, he was a sophomore in college now, and she refused to allow herself to be the one who held him back from his dreams.

It wasn't long before he was sitting beside her, eating the cereal she'd left out for him. It took everything within her not to cry. She truly loved the boy sitting beside her, saying goodbye to him just wasn't going to be easy.

"What did you want to talk about?" Jason asked once he finished the bowl of cereal.  
"Look," Courtney began, taking his hand into hers, playing with his fingertips, "I don't want to drag this out. It's going to hurt both of us too much to do that." Tears began to fall from her eyes as Jason sprang into protective mode, pulling her into his arms to comfort her.  
"No," she demanded pulling away, "stop. We can't do this. I need to end this. I'm sorry Jason, but this... us... It's over," she pulled out of his arms, got up and ran from her bedroom and out of the penthouse she lived in with her father. She had no destination in mind, but as long as Jason wasn't in her sight, she was better off. Looking at him would be much too painful. She was certain she'd just broken both of their hearts, but it was for the best.

Carly's house has come into view as she wandered the streets, but there was no telling if she was home or not. Courtney retrieved her cellphone from her pocket, ignoring the seven missed calls from Jason. She dialed her best friends number, and silently prayed she was home. Sure enough, Carly had just gotten home and welcomed Courtney in with open arms.

"How'd it go," Carly asked once they'd settled on the couch together. By the tears falling from Courtney's eyes, Carly could already tell things weren't good.  
"I broke up with him and ran," Courtney replied, "I could barely do it."  
"He didn't follow you?"  
Courtney shrugged her shoulders, "I ran so fast I have no idea. He's called me a bunch of times, but I ignored them. Talking to him will just make things harder."  
"You did the right thing," Carly started, placing a hand on her best friends back. "If you didn't want to hold him back, this was your best option. You and I both know he'd stay home and throw away everything to stay here with you."  
Courtney nodded in agreement; as much as she wanted that exact scenario to play out, it'd be selfish of her to allow it. "He'll thank me someday. If I keep telling myself that, I know I'll start to accept it."  
"So when are you leaving?"  
"My mom says I can come down next week. She has everything set up for me, but wants to settle the school issues before I get there. Florida is going to be way different."  
"Are you completely sure about this Court? It's the middle of junior year, you don't want to wait?"  
"No, being this close to him will kill me."  
"I want constant updates, pictures included. I'll visit as soon as I can. When are you going to come home?"  
"Once I know Jason's graduated and happy. When he's happy, I'm happy."  
"I love you Court, I hope you're doing the right thing."  
"I am, it's what's best for all of us," Courtney answered wiping away a tear and placing her hand over her stomach, "It's what's best for the man I love."


End file.
